Lovers Dance When They're Feeling in Love
by rainingroses05
Summary: "Dance with me." Or, Philip and Lukas clean the house for Helen and Gabe's anniversary. For Philkas Week- Day One- Domestic.


Philip is knee deep in cleaning supplies when Lukas shows up.

"What are you doing here?" Philip asks. He sets the bottle of Lysol on the counter.

Lukas sets a box of pizza next to it. "I'm bored," he says, hopping onto the counter and swinging his feet back and forth.

Philip rolls his eyes and shuts the door behind them. He glances at the large box of pizza. "Didn't know I had my own personal pizza delivery boy."

"I thought if I was going to show up unannounced I should at least bring food." Lukas grins. "Not that you aren't already thrilled to see me." Lukas glances around the house as Philip takes a piece of pizza. The tables are spotless, and each chair is pushed in. The house manages to be neat and homey at the same time.

Lukas is sort of jealous.

"What are you cleaning for anyway?" he asks, opening the box of pizza. He pulls out a thin slice and takes a bite.

"It's Helen and Gabe's anniversary, so they went out for the day. I thought it'd be nice for them to come home to a clean house, you know?" Philip finishes his piece of pizza and wipes his hands on the nearest dishtowel.

"Well, aren't you just the dream child?"

Philip snorts and rolls his eyes. "Not even remotely," he says, lightly punching Lukas' arm.

Lukas pops the last bite of pizza into his mouth and rubs his hands against his jeans. The scent of lemons and chemicals blows through the room, stirred up by a slight breeze through the window. He wrinkles his nose.

"You want to stay?" Philip asks. "You can help me finish cleaning."

"That sounds _so_ fun," Lukas says sarcastically, like there's anything he'd rather do than hang out with Philip.

Philip widens his eyes and sticks his lower lip out, and Lukas can't even keep up the game anymore.

A smile spreads across his face. "Fine."

"Good. Now get off my clean counter," Philip says, smacking Lukas' feet with a dishtowel.

Lukas smirks. "Make me."

Philip wraps his arms around Lukas' waist and pulls him off the counter, sending both boys tumbling to the ground. He laughs and lifts his head up off the ground to kiss Lukas on the cheek.

Lukas feels his face heat up.

"You look cute when you blush," Philip says softly.

"You smell like cleaning supplies," Lukas replies, untangling his legs from Philip's. His heart is fluttering, and he feels a little more flustered than he was expecting to when he first showed up.

"Shut up."

Lukas stands up and helps Philip to his feet. He leans against the counter, waiting for instructions on what to clean.

"You take out the trash and finish wiping down the counter, and I'll vacuum?" Philip suggests.

"Alright."

It doesn't take long to clean the downstairs rooms, and Lukas is just getting settled on the counter again when a loud buzzing noise comes from another room.

"The laundry's done," Philip says from the closet, where he is attempting to shove the vacuum back into its proper position.

Lukas groans. "I thought we were done."

"C'mon, it'll be fun," Philip pleads, tugging on Lukas' arm, and Lukas sort of believes him.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." He slides down from the counter and follows Philip to the laundry room.

Philip opens the washing machine and begins pulling clothes out. He deposits them into dryer, pausing every once in a while to brush the hair out of his eyes.

It makes Lukas smile.

"If you're just going to stand there and stare, at least play some music or something," Philip says. He doesn't look away from the laundry, but Lukas sees the light blush spreading across his face.

Lukas takes his phone out of his pocket and turns on their playlist. "Happy?"

"Yeah. You can resume staring now. I know it's just _so_ hard to look away," Philip says dramatically, leaning back against the washing machine.

Lukas shoves him gently. "Shut up."

Philip finishes throwing the laundry in the dryer and walks over to Lukas, who is now perched on the counter next to the sink. "Come here."

"What?" Lukas narrows his eyes. "Do we have to clean something else?"

Philip laughs. "No, we're done. Thanks for helping."

"Do I get a reward for all my hard work?" Lukas asks, hopping down from the counter.

Philip rolls his eyes. "Just come here." He steps out of the laundry room.

Light comes in through the window and shines across Philip's face.

Lukas follows him into the other room. He moves closer until he can feel the other boy's breath on his face. "I'm here."

Philip reaches up and wraps his arms around Lukas' neck. "Dance with me."

Lukas feels his face heat up. He's about to protest when Philip rests his head on his chest, nuzzling his face into his shirt like a cat. Lukas wraps his arms around Philip's waist and rests his chin on the top of his head.

Their music plays softly in the background.

They sway back and forth gently until Philip starts to yawn, and Lukas drags him over to the couch.

"How long were you cleaning for before I got here?" Lukas asks. He reaches for a blanket to wrap around Philip's shoulders, but Philip grabs his arm.

"Don't touch. It has to stay neat."

Lukas rolls his eyes and takes off his jacket, draping it across Philip's chest like a blanket.

"Wow, such a gentleman." Philip shifts slightly, resting his head on Lukas' shoulder. "You think Helen and Gabe will be happy?" he asks sleepily.

"Yeah. I'm sure they will be."


End file.
